The Devil's an Uchiha
by Tessela
Summary: Sakura was saved by Itachi and in return she must work for him full time and be a student in med school but it's nothing short of hell when she's thrown into the hectic world of the Uchihas and learn a secret she was never meant to know, what can she do with her new life and this awful secret? M for Lemons and Language


_It Will Rain -Bruno Mars_

I remember a while back, that day, the day when I decided to take my life. The memory is as vivid and clear in my mind like it was just yesterday. My body was submerged in the cold current of the river, I let it hug me in its deep embrace, my body slowly being one with the body of the current. The water filled my lungs, expanding every inch of my small organs, the small gurgle of bubbles floated out my mouth, each one after the other ensuring my slow but welcome death. The water rushed in my ears, preventing me from hearing my demise and to lay in a false sense of security. I remember I had my eyes close, too much of a coward to see the Grim Reaper when he rips my weaken soul from my body.

I was almost there, to the bottom of the river and to the bottom of my misery. It wasn't much of a life to begin with. The water manage to strangle the little last of oxygen out of me, I open my eyes a last time, to see a small black speck in the water, pink tentacles of hair around my face and that small last bubble of air floating away, and slowly on my soul floated on with it.

Something was touching my lips, something soft. It's pumping air in me. _Am I dead? _I cough up water, intuitively wiping away the uncomfortable water from my cold cheeks. "No you aren't," the voice replies back, I mentally kick myself for thinking aloud, who is this guy? "Who are you?" The voice asks me back. I don't open my eyes because I'm afraid to, I wish they left me to drown instead of playing hero and saving me.

We staid like this for a while before the voice sighs, the shuffling of wet cloths against cement ground told me he dived in in regular cloths after me, _how sweet_. I sourly thought. "You can play dead all you want, I'm not moving from here until you explain to me why the hell did you just fall from an expressway into a moving current." The voice firmly tells me. Who the hell does this guy think he is? I didn't ask him to go after me.

"I didn't ask you to save me." I tell him.

"You didn't have to, I saw you made a stupid decision. " He boldly claims. I jump up to tell him off when I felt a splitting pain in my hip. Instinctly I go to grab it, wincing in pain. "That got you up."

"You know what," I brace myself to give him a good tongue lashing, who did this dude think he is! Judging me right off the back for doing something with my own life! "_Who the hell are you?!"_ I shoot dagger at his face, which may I add is awfully handsome. Besides the unnerving stare he gave me, he was very attractive: Long wet black hair that was plastered to his masculine face, his jaw was tightly clenched, his cheeks rosy from saving me from me and his eyes giving me an icy look, colder than the water that's soaked in our cloths.

"You still didn't answer my que-forget it, you're shaking." The man stands up, feels his wet hair and curses, mumbling something along the lines of losing his hair tye because of a stupid suicidal chick. I try to stand but feel that horrible pain in my side, like someone was stabbing me with a butter knife, the pain went from my lower left ankle up to my left hip, I was _really_ in pain. That guy sees that and grabs me by my waist, steadying me.

"You need medical attention, mentally and physically." He says, I roll my eyes.

"I don't need your commentary nor your help." I spat out. I shake him off me and regret it when my left leg buckle and I fall straight on it, OH KAMI I WAS IN PAAAAAIIIIN. I bite my tongue and fight off a stubborn tear. I take deep breathes, I see him from the corner of my eye shaking his head.

"Still don't need my help?" He holds out his hand as if I was going to grab it. Seeing me not budge, he closes his beautiful eyes and counts silently before opening them and giving me what he forcing was a sincere look on his face. "Please, I want to help you, I can take you where ever you want to go, just stop jumping off bridges and holding onto your pathetic pride, it's not getting you nowhere." He has a point. I grab his hand and he helps me up, putting my left arm over his broad shoulder, he rests his hand rather snuggly in the curve of my waist, helping me up the cement steps. The sun had set making the night a baked navy color. I limped with him across a dirt road where his car was parked in a fishtail swerve.

"Tough day?" I sarcastically comment. It's his turn to roll his eyes at my joke. It dawns on me he must've saw me when I jumped and in a hurry stopped and jumped in after me. I felt bad now, he really didn't need to jump in after me, it was my choice and something I should live (in that case, not) with it. I must admit, he has a sweet ride: Red and Black Shelby Mustang with a large family crest on the hood. He helps me in the passenger side and gets in the drive side.

He starts the car engine and we drove at a comfortable silence. It was him who decided to start conversation. "What's your name?"

"Sakura Haruno. Yours?" The night lights passes by us in a blur. I got a good look at his clothes, Jeans, T-shirt, and Derek Roses. _fancy, _I thought. All soaked however, He still looked good and put together versus my soak cheap Aeropostale jacket that's falling apart and ripping at places, my second hand store jeans and cowboy boots that was so soaked, they were getting a nasty odor.

"Sakura, eh? Mines Itachi Uchiha." He turns to meet my eyes, seeing if his name rang bell, not one. I nod slowly though, taking in this information. Not like it matters, he's probably taking me to the Hospital or Mental institute, either one I need.

"Why did you jump?" He asks out the blue. This I should've been expecting but honestly not. Why _did_ I jump? Was life becoming too much for me? Did I finally reach my breaking point like they do in war and took the coward's way out? Why did I finally settle to put the gun to my head and jump to my death? I truly didn't know I know but I do know why I did it. I'm just… too scared of what he'll say when I say it out loud, to let it marinate in the air. Then he will _really_ judge me. It sounds good in my mind when you say it out loud, you sound like an idiot. The last thing I need was being and sounding like an idiot.

"I don't want to say…" I fiddle with the wet cuff of my jacket. I gulp and sniff back the

tears I never ask to make an appearance. He understood this and didn't press the subject. We let it drop and sat in silence again.

"Where are you taking me?" I try to change the subject and atmosphere.

"To my home, my family has a doctor." He casually says like this was normal. As much as I should be worried about going to a complete stranger's home, I'm more intrigued with the fact his family has a doctor. _How rich are you that you're family has a 'personal' doctor?_ I thought

"Very rich." He must be reading my mind or_ I'M THINKING ALOUD, STUPID BETRAYING MIND._ "My family well, has great numbers in places." He flashes me a devilish smirk that gave me chills and impure thoughts on what he can do with that mouth. _In great numbers in places,eh? I smell a mob family! Kami why me? _I surely know I thought.

"So, you have a family? Home?" He attempts at polite conversation must be programmed at default, he must be pulling them out his ass or something.

"No, and No. Mom's dead, Dad's…don't have one." I say easily, the pain of saying those words are long gone, in it's wake a dull ache in the heart. Itachi however seem unfazed by my words, like he didn't hear me say them.

" I see, where did you live?" _This subject he presses on about?_

"Um, I lived in a foster home, with this lady I called Goemie. She was very abusive. Up until last week, she died. The people that do the foster service said I was seventeen and a complete waste of their time, they stamped be to be gone and sent me off with ten bucks and a 'good luck to you'" I rest my weary head on my frozen knuckles. The heat was on but I'm still iced up at heart. Itachi stays quiet.

"Your life sucks." He says.

"Thank you, I didn't realize that."

"Is that why you jumped?"

"…"

"Hm?"

"…Shutup." I didn't realize I was crying until he reaches and hands me a tissue from his arm rest. I grab it and dab at my eyes. I humorlessly chuckle. "You really know how to push someone's buttons."

"Hm."

The ride after that went fast, he pulles up to a gigantic estate that looks more like a small neighborhood by itself surrounds by a thick wood gate that encloses the whole community. I step out and awe at it's beauty, Itachi helps me limp through the gates. The inside was even more beautiful. Traditional style Japanese homes aline the small community. Houses seperated only by a backyard and two large cement walk ways on each side of the homes. Each other the same as the next but unique in it's own creative way. In the front of all this was a massive Koi pond with what looked like hundreds of Koi fish swimming in bunches in a pond lit by underwater lights. On the farthest side of this community, a home bigger than all the small community ones sat perched high on a hill, with it's own light up Koi pond to the side of it with a Sakura tree looming protectively over the pond, weeping it's delicate petals over the pond. It is beautiful.

"Come,my families' home is up that hill." Itachi says, steering me over the beautiful pavement. It has the Uchiha crest every four stones, I felt unworthy stepping on them. We climb all the stairs to the top of the hill, upon closer observation, his home was more modern with a traditional twist:Shoji doors but with a modern style door behind it to prevent no intruders and unwanted guest. Itachi sits me in a rocking chair that's tied to the branch of a tree that looms over the house's courtyard. I see him take his keys and shakes the water off them, sliding the shoji door and unlocking the other behind it. He comes back for me and helps me into the home. "Do you need help with your shoes?" He asks.

"No, no I got it." Honestly I didn't…They just stunk to high hell and I didn't want him to have to smell it, that's embarrassing. I limp to a corner where I pull off my wet boots and soggy socks, tucking them away where they wouldn't kill someone with their foul stench. I use the wall for leverage as I pull my self up, declining his offer to help me again, I might be cripple but damn I'm not helpless!

We must've been making a lot of noise because I heard light footsteps trotting towards the lit corridor. "Itachi, is that you, hon?" A voice as smooth and soft as silk asks. The female's voice made me flinch, I slip and Itachi steps to grab me, I twist to not fall on my left and fall into his chest just as the woman came into the hallway. I didn't know I was scared but I was; I felt like I'm a deer in headlights even though I'm pretty sure Itachi knew what he's doing.

A tense silence passes. "Hello Okaa-san." Itachi says in his annoying casual tone.

"Hello Itachi. Who's your friend? She's cute." The woman replies. I see she's smiling widely and did not one bit seem the little intimidating even though I know she can be as easily as she's not. My face is still snugly place against Itachi's wet shirt. I take in his scent._ Mmmm, Spice. Just like Christmas. "_Why in great Kami's name are the two of you soak and wet?" Now she was getting suspicious. I didn't want to tell her _Oh yea, I was trying to commit suicide and your son almost crashed to come after me, funny story, actually!_

"It rained today." He blantly lies. You can't expect her to believe that lie, it didn't even rain today!

"Okay," She smoothly says and walks out the hall. Now upright I shot him a _really_ face and he gives me a stone face look. He lightly grabs be by the elbow, and walks me to a room with a lot of comfortable looking over plush chairs, sitting me on the ottoman of one.

"It's your left leg, right?" He confirms just as he slowly lifts my leg onto his lap. Pulling my pant leg up to get further inspection. I wince at the pain as he probes around my leg.

"Hey, first, stop. Second, I think I just tore something, because it can't be just sprang and I didn't tear my ACL. It's not a broken leg either, because if so, you wouldn't had been able to lift this off the ground without me throwing you." I conclude, I notice swelling in my left. I lift my right pant leg and compare, I put the two next to each other. "I need an Ace bandage and some crutches and I'll be fine until your doctor comes and runs an MRI on me.

"How do you know this?" He looks thoroughly impress that I knew my medicine.

"My mom was a doctor. She died while overseas helping other patients, I use to read her hundreds of medical books when I was a kid. I actually graduated high school early just to go to med school to be just like her." I smile fondly at my memories. I truly miss her. I reminisce for a moment in my memories, not noticing Itachi get up and come back

moments later with a small Styrofoam cup with something hot and chopsticks. By this time I had my leg propped up and I was relaxing in my cold clothes.

"Eat this, I'll get you something dry to wear." He says in more of a command than an offer. I hold the warm cup and stare at the instant noodles. I thank him but he only waves it off and walks out the room. I hear him trot up stairs. I dig in immediately into the noodles. I didn't know how hungry I really was.

This was all well and great but where am I going to stay when his hospitality runs out and I overstay my welcome? It's only so long he can play hero. I should tell him straight up I can't stat here and I'll leave in the morning. Yea, I'll say that, not only will that be short, sweet and to the point, it'll give me the night to think where the hell _am_ I going to stay?

"No," He bluntly says. Handing me a pair of pink pajamas that has to be the lady we saw earlier's.

"What do you mean no? You can't keep me captive!" I yell, he gestures for me to lower my volume.

"No, you're in bad shape and have no where else to live."

"I can't just live here." He has to admit I have a point, he just can't cram me in his closet and take me out when his parents leave. It's only so long I can stay here and the clock's ticking.

"Actually I'm going to give you a job, and it pays very well." He has a mischievous look in his eye that makes me skeptical of this _job_.

"And what job would that be?" I narrow my eyes at him, his face might be blank but his eyes is telling me he's very amused, what is this guy thinking? Sex slave? Naughty house maid? Naughty nurse?! What have I gotten myself into?

"Be my fulltime personal doctor and assistant and in exchange, I will pay for you to go to med school and give you a home to live in." He offers me and I almost choke on the hot juice of the noodles_. What? Med school? Assistant? Is this guy kidding? He must be pulling my leg. _I'm half expecting him to say "SYKE!"

"I don't kid, Sakura." _Damnit mind!_

And That's when I started working for the Devil, himself, Itachi Uchiha.

Only your reviews can continue this, just let me know, it's really not that hard (One to talk about reviewing, so guilty)


End file.
